This invention relates to a bound aggregate building material composition and in particular to a polymer concrete.
The current standard building material composition, concrete prepared by binding aggregate with Portland cement, has a number of deficiencies which make it inappropriate for some applications. For instance a suitable cure with Portland cement takes approximately 28 days. In addition, chemical resistance to acid is lacking in Portland cement, as is good tensile and flexural strength. Several attempts have been made to replace Portland cement with different building compositions to overcome the above described problems. Heretofore such substitute materials will sacrifice one property such as strength for another property such as acid resistance or the like. These substitute materials have taken the form of both coatings for Portland cement as well as complete replacement materials. Among the coating materials known are furfuryl alcohol based furan resin mortars, grouts and cements which have a long history of excellent performance in severely corrosive environments. In the past furfuryl alcohol based furan laminating resins have been used extensively to produce reinforced plastic equipment for the chemical process and related industries. Such furan reinforced plastic equipment has been used in environments where polyester, vinyl ester and epoxy resins will not provide acceptable corrosion resistance or fire properties.